Moments
by madamada-chan
Summary: Thrill Pair moments [unrelated FujiRyo drabbles]
1. Cuddle me?

It was a quiet afternoon and the sun was warm. The breeze blowing through the window gently caressed Ryoma's cheeks while the boy was sitting on the windowsill with a book in hand.

He was deeply immersed in what he was reading, so he started when familiar arms swiftly wrapped around his shoulders from behind.

"Syuusuke. What're you doing?"

Fuji chuckled. "Hugging you!"

"I know. _Why?_"

Fuji started poking Ryoma's chest.

Ryoma looked down on his shirt. It would've looked like a plain, red shirt if it weren't for the words printed in simple, pastel yellow letters that read '**Cuddle Me**'.

Ryoma sighed.

"Need I remind you who gave this to me?"

"I know." Fuji nuzzled Ryoma's head, inhaling the scent of his soft hair. "And I also know it's your favorite."

Fuji never did mention to Ryoma what else was written at the back. And Ryoma wasn't the type to notice either. With one glance, Fuji read the words '**'Cause I'm cute**', and it made him tighten his hold on Ryoma.

_'Yes, you sure are. And you're all mine.'_

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Tennis no Oujisama belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

A/N: this was a product of mere whim. xx;; i thought of this fic when i was cleaning my room (after a rather chaotic term) then found this teddy bear i got last Valentines (or was it two years ago?)

the teddy bear was wearing red pj's and right in the middle, in BOLD pastel yellow letters were written '**CUDDLE ME**' ;;


	2. When the summer comes

Fuji knew that prep school would take up most of his time during summer. He couldn't deny that he felt somewhat disappointed, because when he told Ryoma, the younger one seemed like he could care less.

That was what Fuji thought, until he saw Ryoma waiting at the main entrance after his first day at prep school.

"There's a court just a block from here." Ryoma picked up his tennis bag. "It's nicer than the one near our house."

Fuji beamed. "Let's walk home together. And let's take the longer route."

And that was how they ended up strolling through the path lined with blossoming hydrangea.

"Ne, Ryoma." Fuji tugged on Ryoma's sleeve. "Is it okay if I hold your hand while we're walking?"

"Syuusuke, you're weird."

That was the answer Fuji would always get whenever he asked.

And that was all Ryoma would say, before he'd take Fuji's hand.

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Tennis no Oujisama belongs to Konomi-sensei

**A/N:** inspired by Kannagi-sensei's _"Sono Yubidake ga Shitteiru"_


	3. Fuji and Ryoma under the tree

When Ryoma wasn't on the porch playing with Karupin, or on the windowsill reading a book, Fuji knows exactly where to find him.

Sure enough, all Fuji had to do was slide the backyard door open. Outside, he easily spotted a familiar shadow on the grass. It was that of a blissfully dozing boy, his back against the tree and white cap pulled low. His right leg was outstretched, while the other was bent, where his left elbow was resting. On his right hand was an empty can of Ponta.

With a childish- almost mischievous- grin, Fuji flopped down on the grass then comfortably laid his head on the other's lap.

It was a scorching summer afternoon, but somehow, their little spot under the welcoming shade reminded Fuji of Spring. The peaceful face beneath the cap was the last thing he saw before he himself fell asleep.

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Tennis no Oujisama belongs to Konomi-sensei. Desu. 


	4. Only his eyes can see

_"The portrait is one of the most curious art forms. It demands special qualities in the artist, and an almost total kinship with the model."_

- Henri Matisse

* * *

Ryoma pouting.

Ryoma scowling.

Ryoma sleeping.

Fuji flipped the page. Still more pictures of Ryoma- eyes always fixed on the camera, may they be drooping, glaring, or… soft. Gentle.

Fuji took the newspaper from the table. The headline read: **"Tennis Prince Breaks Own Record"**. Had Ryoma not walked away, the picture below it should have been of him, not the tennis bag slung on his shoulder bearing the sponsor's name.

Fuji put the newspaper and the album side by side.

Every photographer must see through his subject.

But some subjects are elusive.

Fuji smiled.

"Thank you for trusting me, Ryoma."

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Not mine. Konomi-sensei's. Disclaimed.

100 words is too much (cries) too much _work_, that is.


	5. The morning after

**A/N:** For this chapter only, I'll be raising the rating to **'M'**, just to be safe (sweatdrops). So underaged people, sorry, but please skip this chapter! (bows)

To be honest, I don't really know why I wrote this. It was one of those spur-of-the-moment things. (sweatdrops)

* * *

A loud _'ring'_ was followed by an even louder crash as a hand poked out of the mess of blankets and smashed the poor alarm clock to pieces.

"Stupid _aniki_. It's noisy enough at the dorm. This is the only place I can get some decent sleep but last night…"

With a loud groan, the person pushed himself out of bed and, with eyes still half-closed, stomped towards the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

In the adjacent room, two other people were still in bed. One was peacefully and obliviously asleep, the sunlight filtering through the gap between the curtains lighting his features with a gentle glow. The other person was wide awake, soft gaze lingering on the boy beside him as he traced feather light touches across the dozing one's cheek.

"Just sleep for now... you must be really tired." He whispered, soft enough not to wake the other boy up then planted a soft kiss on the forehead, eliciting a sleepy mumble from the latter. "Karupin..."

He smiled.

_'He must be dreaming about his cat.'_

As he remembered the warmth of the cute creature when he'd held it, he suddenly got the urge to cuddle something. Or someone.

"Maybe I'll sleep a bit more too." He slowly crept into the blankets once again and drew the smaller boy closer as he closed his eyes.

...Before the door opened with a loud bang that completely shattered the stillness of the room.

"Yuuta?" He pressed his index finger to his lips then pointed to the sleeping boy beside him.

Yuuta glared.

"Aniki! You know I have to be up early even on weekends. Next time, please try not to make so much... _noise._" Face slightly red, he huffed and turned on his heel, closing the door behind him, with only slightly less force than he'd used to open it.

* * *

a big big thanks to **arctic dragon** for beta reading and suggesting the title (hugs)

**Disclaimers:** Tennis no Oujisama belongs to Konomi-sensei. :D


	6. This you that only I can see

The feel of wind blowing through his coffee-colored locks made Fuji shiver slightly. Autumn would soon be over and winter was just around the corner. He was walking slightly behind a smaller figure. The shorter boy's arms were wrapped around his lithe body as if shielding himself from the cold.

Fuji unzipped his bag and took out the spare jacket that Yumiko had told him to bring that morning, although he hadn't used it in the end. As he wrapped the jacket around the shorter boy, he absently wondered if Yumiko hadn't intended for her younger brother to wear it after all. His train of thought halted when a drop of water trickling down the shorter boy's neck caught his eye.

He felt his eyebrow twitch. He hastened his pace and stepped in front of his kouhai to block the way, then promptly pinched the younger boy's nose. Smiling sweetly, he spoke in a honey-glazed voice.

"Ryoma-_chan_," He felt a wave of satisfaction upon seeing the boy scowl at being addressed that way. "How many times have I told you to dry your hair properly after stepping out of the shower, hm?"

Ryoma blinked. Then, with a straight face muttered "I don't remember".

The answer promptly earned him a flick on the nose from Fuji.

"Exactly. Even I've lost count." The older boy sighed. "If you don't stop this, you're going to catch a cold."

"Hai." Ryoma drawled in a childlike voice.

"Look, if this keeps up, I'm going to have to punish you." Fuji challenged, chuckling enigmatically.

"Fuji-senpai, do you hear something?" Ryoma asked, cocking his head uncertainly.

Fuji blinked. "Eh?"

Ryoma walked three steps ahead of him then started looking left and right. The frown on his face didn't go unnoticed by the older boy. Fuji concluded that Ryoma must have been straining his ears to listen closely to whatever he was looking for.

Golden eyes widened slightly before Ryoma moved swiftly over to a nearby cherry tree. Its petals, Fuji noted with a somewhat bittersweet grin, had started to lose what was supposed to be its vibrant, mesmerizing color. Yet, its petals were still dancing with the wind as gracefully as ever in a moment of soundless music, before drifting down to the ground.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Ryoma take hold of his hand and drag him towards the tree. He was just about to ask what it was about before the younger boy abruptly released his hand, pushing him back a couple of steps, then pulling him a step to the right. "That should do. Stay right there, Fuji-senpai."

Fuji's unspoken question was soon answered when he heard a soft 'meow' from above. He looked up, only to see a snow-white cat stuck in one of the branches. It wasn't surprising at all why no one had rescued it yet, the branch it was stuck on was hidden from view, and its voice was almost inaudible- he hadn't even heard it until Ryoma had manoeuvred him right over to the tree.

_'So how did…'_ As Ryoma bent down to unzip his racquet bag, Fuji smiled fondly. Really, the younger boy must have a very strong affinity for cats for him to hear the little creature's call. _'Then again… It could be the little one called out to Ryoma especially…'_

"Right." Ryoma muttered to himself before throwing a tennis ball in the air and hitting it with his racquet, making it rush past centimeters away from the cat. The cat, startled, jumped right into Fuji's arms.

"Impressive." Fuji chuckled.

Feeling the warm ball of fluff tremble in his hold, Fuji held it closer. He gently scratched behind its ears, as he habitually did to Karupin when visiting the Echizen household, or those rare time when Ryoma brought Karupin with him to Fuji's home. "There, there, no need to be afraid anymore. You're safe now."

After fixing his things, Ryoma scurried to Fuji's side. Fidgeting with the strap of his bag surreptitiously, he looked straight into the cat's sapphire eyes as he spoke in a genuinely apologetic voice. "Sorry for scaring you like that."

Ryoma started when the cat leapt out of Fuji's arms and jumped right into his. The cat then started rubbing its head against his cheeks, making him chuckle. "Hey… That tickles."

Out of the corner of his eye, Fuji saw something glinting from under the thick fur. He brushed the strands aside and saw a black collar. On its small, silver pendant, the Japanese characters for mist were engraved.

As they walked across the sprawling grounds, they came across an empty bench beside the walkway and sat down. Ryoma continued to play with the cat, Fuji silently watching them and occasionally stroking its fur. However, it was barely half an hour later when they heard a girl's voice calling for "Kasumi-chan" as she wandered around the park.

"Fuji-senpai… you don't suppose that 'Kasumi-chan' is…?" Ryoma looked up at him questioningly.

Fuji nodded. "Aa. She may well be looking for this little one."

As if on cue, the little cat jumped out of Ryoma's arms. It had only taken two steps ahead when it turned back and started rubbing against Ryoma's leg. It continued to do so, circling around Ryoma's then Fuji's legs before it skittered off to find the origin of the calls.

"We should get going too. Your dad will start nagging again if you aren't home soon." Fuji stood up, then offered a hand to Ryoma.

A hand that Ryoma took with ease as though it was a natural thing to do.

"You're right. Let's go."

As they walked along, neither of them let go. They'd been walking this pathway long enough to be familiar with it, and knew that not many people were in that part of the park at that particular time. Besides, it had already become a habit to hold hands as soon as they got there, just as much as it was to let go as soon as they reached the park's gates.

Along the way they stopped by a vending machine, Ryoma predictably moving to get a grape Ponta as Fuji, just as predictably, offered to pay for it. Ryoma scowled, and Fuji appeased him by saying it was a "Thank You" gift.

"Eh?" Ryoma gratefully accepted it anyway and pulled the tab open. "What for?"

"How to say it… It's just, today, I saw a side of you that not everyone gets to see."

"Hmmm…" Ryoma shrugged.

Fuji smiled.

… _And to be honest, a part of you they easily forget. _

_Especially when you're inside the court. _

* * *

**Disclaimers:** Previous disclaimers apply. Tennis no Oujisama is Konomi-sensei's. Not mine.

A little too long to be a drabble but... oh well (sweatdrops)

As always, please send over your hugs to _arctic draconis_ for beta'ing :D


	7. Strength

The sun was blazing that day. The moment Ryoma got out of the tennis court, he ran for the nearest water fountain. After gulping down, he promptly threw his head under the faucet, but even that was not enough to cool him off. He wanted- no, _needed_- a cool can of soda.

As soon as he reached into his bag for his wallet, he felt his mobile phone vibrate. He took it out, glanced once over the screen showing the caller's name and number then flipped it open. Lips surreptitiously curving into a tiny smile, he spoke in his usual soft, albeit somewhat energetic voice.

"Yo."

"Ne, can I come over to your house today?"

Ryoma would definitely recognize that voice anywhere.

"Sure." He shrugged.

Locking the phone between his ear and his shoulder, he took some coins out and threw his wallet back in before zipping his bag close. He then trotted to the nearest pop vending machine and dumped the coins into the slot. It didn't take a nanosecond for him to choose which one to get. It was always the one and only.

"Are you drinking Fanta again?"

"Syuusuke. Don't ask if you already know." Ryoma scowled to the phone as if Fuji could see him, then picked up the can and pulled the tab. Ryoma heard its soft fizz and Fuji's chuckle at the same time.

"Sure, you can come over." He said after taking a few eager gulps. "I'm taking a nap when I get home though."

"It's okay. I'll just study in your room. Karupin-chan usually sleeps along with you, so I think it'll be pretty quiet there."

Ryoma thought that if someone like Fuji Syuusuke studies this much for the university entrance exams, then when the time comes he can't take it lightly either.

"All right then. See you later."

"Mm." Not bothering to say anymore, Ryoma continued to gulp his soda, savoring every drop of his precious drink.

"… And one more thing. I love you."

Ryoma choked and coughed violently.

Deliberately ignoring the growing heat in his cheeks, Ryoma inwardly swore.

'_Syuusuke, what the... That was Fanta, dammit! **Fanta**!'_

Syuusuke was going to pay dearly for that.

---

By the time Ryoma got home, he was already dead tired. Except for the house being empty when he arrived, he couldn't remember the rest, like how he wound up in his bedroom, and woke up at dusk lying on his stomach with Karupin blissfully asleep on his back.

Looking around with drooping eyes, the first thing his eyes fell on was Fuji's familiar back. It's funny how he vaguely remembered seeing Fuji come in through the front door when he was supposed to be asleep. Not bothering to think deeper on it, he settled on absently staring at the older boy's profile from behind.

Ryoma mused that though Fuji's face always looks calm, it was easy to tell through his odd habits and body language when the older boy wasn't feeling that way at all. Like at this very moment, it was easy to imagine his ever-smiling, serene expression with his eyes fixed on his thick reviewer as if he was reading a children's storybook. However, only those who can and try to would notice how tense Fuji's shoulder was, giving away the tensai's inner feelings.

As laughable as it sounds, Fuji Syuusuke does know how to feel uneasy about something. He, too, works hard for something. Just like anyone else.

After getting over being slightly freaked out at how observant he was even half asleep, Ryoma started to admire how the sunlight coming in from the raised blinds and fully open window seemed to engulf his beloved one's body, bathing it in light. As he felt his eyelids growing heavy again, he softly whispered in his heart. _'Ganbatte, Syuusuke…'_

---

The second time he woke up, he almost didn't want to open his eyes anymore, as the hand stroking his hair was so gentle it was enough to lull him back to sleep. Roma could tell that Karupin was already wide-awake, and was most likely playing with the plush crocodile Fuji had given to his pet as a birthday gift, judging from the from the soft jingling sounds of the bell attached to it. Sluggishly rolling over and prying one eye open, the first thing Ryoma saw was Fuji's sweet smile.

"Hey." Fuji greeted then resumed stroking his hair.

Ryoma then opened both eyes and lazily caressed the older boy's cheek with his left hand. His face unconsciously broke into a sleepy smile when he noticed that Fuji's shoulders were relaxed. They were no longer tense like before.

But before he could comment on it, Fuji bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Thanks, Ryoma."

"What for?"

Automatically pouting when Fuji stopped stroking his hair, Ryoma looked curiously into the kindest sapphire eyes as his hands were caught then affectionately held.

"It's just… Today, I realized that it's when I'm uneasy that I want to see you most. The more pressured I am, the more I want to see you."

Fuji bent down once more, this time to capture his lips. Since they got together, the way they kissed has never changed, it was shallow and deep, sweet and passionate, but throughout remains tender and never forceful.

* * *

**-Fin-**

**Disclaimers:** I don't make any profit out of this. Wish I did tho. So yes. Tennis no Oujisama is still Konomi-sensei's. Not mine. Yet. Muwahaha.


	8. The Warmest Hug

----------------------

**The Warmest Hug**

-----------------------

_"For a hot chocolate in winter is as good as a warm hug..."_

He felt a little thump on his back before a chill started to spread on the exact spot where he was hit by a ball of snow. He hugged himself, shivering, and turned around when another ball hit his face. He scowled.

"Syuusuke. Stop it."

Fuji grinned sweetly.

Then promptly threw the other snowball he held on his other hand.

"That's it." Ryoma grabbed a handful of snow and an imaginary bell rang as round one began.

---

"That was fun." Fuji sighed, grinning blissfully as they lay side by side on a bed of snow, his breath creating fog as he spoke.

Ryoma didn't say anything, his golden eyes just gazed up at the darkened sky.

"The chocolates..." Fuji shifted and looked at the younger boy beside him, then started to twirl soft dark locks between his fingers. "You gave it away to the kids at the park across our school. Why?"

"You're asking me... You take it all home, but you don't actually eat it, do you?"

Though Ryoma was still looking up at the sky, Fuji felt as though his eyes bore right through his soul. How Ryoma knew that he had never eaten any of the chocolates he received from unknown admirers every Valentine's day, and always ended up giving them to his sister, will always be a mystery to him. Much like how his sister seemed to have always known that he had originally intended to throw away the chocolates, so she'd always asked for them to save him from the guilt he'd feel later on.

As he continued to twirl the olive strands, Fuji remembered what his sister said the night before. It wasn't the one where she asked for the chocolates he'd get the next day. And not even the one about their deadly plots to those who'd dare give their precious Yuuta any chocolates.

No... It was about getting one from the person his red string was attached to.

As certain as he was about his feelings towards the other person, he also couldn't help but believe in his sister's foresight as it had many times proven to be a little too accurate. The day was almost over. All the craze about hearts and chocolates and confessions at school had already passed.

And so was the giving and receiving of chocolates.

Fuji chuckled. He was stronger than this. They were stronger than this. Looking at the younger boy's snow dusted hair, then to his eyes and that steady, golden gaze that never once wavered, Fuji's face broke into a smile. He knew, and understood, it was already too late.

Regardless of who his red string was attached to, his heart had already chosen.

Snow started to fall, so he got up and held his hand out to Ryoma.

"It's getting late. We should get going."

Fuji's hand was grabbed by Ryoma's smaller one as the latter stood up. A hand that, to Fuji's surprise, didn't let go as they walked the long, snow-covered pathway across the park surrounded by its leafless trees.

_'If neither of us let go... then someday, surely, we will reach it. Little by little, as each day passes, we'll get to our 'forever' too...'_

---

When they reached Ryoma's house, a mouth-watering smell wafted their way as they opened the wooden sliding door, greeting and warming their frozen nose. Ryoma's mother came out of the kitchen, wearing a simple white apron with dainty heart shaped patterns embroidered to go with the occasion. She smiled sweetly as she told them both "Welcome home."

"You're just in time. I baked chocolate chip and walnut cookies, and they're almost done. Fuji-kun, I made a lot of them so bring some home, okay? Oh, and since Yuuta-kun doesn't like sweet stuff too much, i made some with only walnuts in it just for him too."

Fuji chuckled. "Thank you so much, Rinko-san. He's always asking me when we'll get to eat your homemade cookies again."

"You're so sweet. Now you two just rest a bit for now. I'll call you when it's ready."

They took off their coats and hung them in the cupboard by the door. As soon as they got to the living room, Ryoma's cat jumped right into his arms. Though subtle, Fuji didn't miss how the younger boy affectionately smiled at his beloved cat.

"I'm home, Karupin."

After turning on the TV, Ryoma gently released Karupin. He uttered "I'll be right back" in his usual soft tone before heading for the kitchen. When Fuji sat down, the cat didn't waste a second and jumped right into his lap and purred delightfully before making himself comfortable.

Three commercials later, Ryoma came back with a can of grape Fanta on one hand and a steaming mug on the other. He handed the latter to Fuji, muttering reflexively "Careful, it's hot", then sat beside him and opened his usual pop. He waited for a bit, knowing all too well that Karupin will get off his lap and move to his favourite one. Fuji smiled, watching the same old scene unfold and as repetitive as it was, never seemed to lose it's cuteness.

As Fuji blew and slowly took a sip and realized what it was the Ryoma had made for him, he suddenly remembered what his sister had told him the night before.

_//'__Syuusuke__... This year, you will definitely get a chocolate from the person to whom your red string is attached to. Unlike those you've brought home from the past years, this chocolate won't be cold.'// _

_//'It will be the warmest chocolate you'll ever have.'//_

---

_Fin_

Disclaimers: Tennis no Oujisama belongs to Konomi-sensei.

A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying the warmth of being loved. Happy Valentines Day! Belated, as usual XD


End file.
